A New Kind of Test
by ShadTastic
Summary: Rin's life has been going downhill ever since Fujimoto's death. Now Rin must face the Vatican after his flames get out of hand. Rin doesn't know where to turn, but with his demon brothers coming after him which side will he go to?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Now that I have your attention I'd just like to say that this is my first story on this site all typed out and junk. So please be a bit lenient on your thoughts.

Also this is my first Blue Exorcist Fanfiction as well! So there's that.

Worth mentioning is that this will have religious themes to it. I thought I should just warn some of you.

There is also nothing set as far as pairings go, but my main head canon for Rin is that he is an asexual. BUT if some of you want a pairing all you have to do is tell me yours and I'll do the most popular.

Without anymore delays..

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

On with the story!

Rin's life has never been the same since Fujimoto's death and now it seems like it's just getting weirder. Without his father's guidance, what is Rin to do when the Vatican become more set on his execution and Satan is sending his demon brothers after him? Pray.

\- Chapter one - Rin's Despair.

Why was Rin's teenage years so hard? He wasn't even 16 yet and it seemed that everything he did, no matter how hard he tried, came back and slapped him in the face. He was just a teenager, a kid with the world, fate of both worlds, on his shoulders. Why is it he had such a terrible burden placed on him? Was it only because he was Satan's son? Or had God abandoned him like he felt Shiro did?

'Why is my life so complicated? Why can't things ...go back to how they were?' Rin thought to himself, head placed in his hands as he sat alone in the boy's dorm showers.

It had only been a week since he had lost control with a fight with Amaimon and revealed his heritage to his classmates. It had only been a week since his only friends and brother decided to ignore him. It was the silence that was killing Rin on the inside. Everyday he would attempt conversation with one of them. When Yukio would come home from a mission, Rin would always be there, dinner ready with an excitement rivaling his younger brother's disinterest. Yet it was always the same with each of them. Yukio ignored him, his classmates ignored him. But what hurt Rin the most was the scared and betrayed looks they all gave him when he would catch their gaze. It tore Rin up inside and made him want to cry.

But, regardless of the way things were looking, Rin kept the smile on his face to hide his pain. Though it seemed he was at his limit.

Today Rin was handed a letter from Yukio in Cram School sent from the Vatican. Yukio said he wasn't sure what it was about or what they wanted of him but Rin had a strong feeling that he did. It was the way he looked at him when he handed it to him.

"Rin Okumura. It has come to our attention that due to certain 'issues' regarding the control of your flames, your execution will be sooner than that of the Exwire Exam in the Spring. In order to prevent your execution, you will now be required to do it three months prior to the exam.

We realize this a most difficult, if not, impossible to accomplish in such a short time. But if you truly wish to become an exorcist, if you truly wish to survive, it will be done.

The point still stands, Mr. Okumura. Pass or die. That is your only option. "

-Vatican

Rin clenched the paper tightly in his fists, as the reality of his current situation set in. He had even LESS time to be ready now. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could ask anyone for help, they all hated him now. He could only rely on himself. And that's what worried him. He had no idea about any of this stuff. He was completely hopeless.

\- Line break. Back in the dorm room-

Yukio made his way through the front entrance of the abandoned dorm building and sighed. He walked into the front room and was a bit confused when he didn't smell what Rin would have normally cooked for dinner.

" Maybe he finally realized it's going to take me some time to get over seeing him in such a state. Oh, Nii-san..." Yukio pushed up his glasses as he walked up the stairs silently.

Truth be told, Yukio had been worrying about the letter Rin had received from the Vatican all day today, but he had been busy in an exorcist retreat in another city to really do anything about it. But tonight, Yukio nodded to himself, opening the door to his and Rin's bedroom, he was definitely going to ask Rin about it. No matter what had happened, Rin was still his brother, his twin, and he had swore to protect him no matter what the cost.

Needless to say when Yukio didn't see Rin in bed or at least reading a manga he'd 'borrowed' from him, he was instantly confused. Where was Rin? Had he run away? Or was he up on the roof again?

"Maybe the showers.." Yukio thought, agreeing to hinself as he turned and made his way down the hallway.

The sound of small whimpers caught Yukio's attention as he made it to the door of the showers. He immediately recognized the whimpers as his brother's, though it puzzled Yukio to no end. That was without a doubt Rin's voice. But...

"I've...never heard, Nii-san ... cry before. Not since...we were children.." The sounds coming from his twin broke bits of Yukio's hardened heart with each little whimper and small sniffle he heard. It was his fault. His fault that his older brother was feeling this pain. Because he wasn't strong enough to protect him. He had failed father...and he had failed Rin.

"Nii-san.." Yukio opened the door and looked grimly at his brother curled up on the cold shower floor, his hair disheveled and his tail limply swinging from side to side. With the shower still going, Rin was effectively soaked to the bone,clothes and all. Yukio quickly walked torwards him. "Nii-san, you will get sick like this.."

"Y-Yukio! Uh I was just..." Rin stuttered, startled at his brother's sudden appearance and instantly rubbed profusely at his reddened eyes. He didn't want to admit he had been crying. Especially to his younger brother. He was supposed to be strong for him. To protect him. He wasn't supposed to show such weaknesses.

He was however, interrupted by Yukio's hand on the top of his head, giving his hair a short ruffle. Rin looked up at his brother's softened eyes and felt his own well up with tears. He had so much pent up emotions and they were all coming out at once and it was proving to be too much for Rin. "Y-...Yukio.. Why?"

"I was a fool,Rin. I should have never treated you in such a way.. I guess I was just.. scared. A coward. I am so sorry.. " Yukio gave a soft smile and pulled his older brother in for a warm hug, trying to ignore the feeling of his uniform getting soaked from Rin's wet clothes. But he still felt the chill making him let out an involuntary shiver.

Rin's eyes widened as tears now continually fell down his cheeks, hesitantly he hugged his brother back. "Yuki..." Rin started to sob in his brothers hold.

" Shh..it's alright, Nii-san.. I should have never let anything hurt you.. and I should never have let one of them be me..." Yukio soothed his brother, using a calloused hand to rub circles on Rin's soaked back.

" No, it's NOT! Yukio! The Vatican they said... They said I have to take the exam three months early!" Rin cried into Yukio's shoulder, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. He hated himself for seeming so weak in front of his brother. But that's all he was. Weak.

Yukio's eyes widened but he was quick to narrow them into a glare at the corner of the showers. "Then you'll be ready. I'll make sure of it. Nii-san, you WILL be ready. I don't care what it takes I will help you pass the exam. We'll train together..study together. Whatever you need. Rin... I won't let them kill you. It's not right."

"But, Yukio I'm hopeless! I can't learn.. I can't even control my flames! How am I supposed to do all of this in just four months?!" Rin began to panic, looking wide eyed at the eerily calm demeanor of his brother.

"You can learn,Rin. You may not believe it but I believe you can do anything, Nii-san. Maybe we just weren't teaching you in the right ways.. There are other ways for you to learn. "Yukio smiled down at his panicked brother, trying to ease his worry. "We will find a way..together. You're stronger than you realize."

Rin gave a smile at that. His usual quirkiness breaking through for just a moment. "SUPER strong! Like a superhero!"Rin flexed the petite muscles in his arms and almost giggled, but instead it came out more like a cackle.

Yukio shook his head, amused by his brother's antics, but he was relieved to see some of the old Rin back. "No, Nii-san... Your heart is what makes you strong. No matter what happens.. you never give up. And you always seem to find the good in even the most wicked of people. That's what makes you strong,Rin. That's why...anyone who calls you a demon..will always be more so than you." Yukio gave a small,strained smile at his brother's lifted spirits. He knew that Rin was thinking of the time when Yukio himself called him a demon. Yukio had thought of it himself many times before since then. So in a sense...Yukio was more a demon than Rin, despite what blood works may say.

Rin was his Guardian Angel.

And Yukio could only assume he was Rin's Judus, the demon he clings to.

"D'aww Yukio! Come onnnn... You're being way too serious about this! We all know I'm going to become a superhero and save super hot babes from danger!" Rin laughed, happy that his brother didn't think he was a monster and gave Yukio a pat on the back before getting up to turn off the showerhead. His time crying was forgotten for now, as Rin began drying his clothes by wringing them out. "But hey..." He spoke softly, a small smile grazing his face as he looked at his twin on the floor. "Thank you for believing in me,Yukio.."

He grabbed a few towels from the backroom and came back in with one wrapped around his shoulders and plopped one onto Yukio's head with a laugh. "Nee Nee, Yukio! You're soaked! Let's dry you off, yeah?"

Yukio smiled lifting the towel from his face but kept it on his head. "Nii-san I can dry myself off, you know."

"Hai, I know, Moley four-eyes. But this is a good time to bond. Besides, we haven't taken a bath together in years. " As he was talking, Rin began to dry off Yukio's hair gently.

"We are fifteen, Nii-san. Almost sixteen. Besides I would hardly call what just happened a 'bath'.." Yukio chuckled a bit, quickly taking off his glasses before they got knocked off his face.

"So what? It's not like anyone would ask ' Oh hey there, you two. Do you still take baths together?' No, no one would. And if they do.. they're weird. Just like we are!" Rin cackled loudly as he scrubbed at Yukio's head. His laugh, echoing through the room and possibly the empty dormitory.

"Ah! Nii-san! Not so rough!" Yukio whined, stilling Rin's hands from their movement. "And it doesn't matter if people wouldn't ask us that, it's still weird!"

"Yuki, I'm only teasing you~" Rin said sweetly. In a swift motion he was down by where Yukio's ear would be if not covered by the towel and whispered. "Just remember though when you get a cute,sexy little girlfriend, I can tell her about your birthmark and the best tickle spots~"

"You wouldn't DARE.." Yukio started but was completely interrupted by Rin's furry tail wrapping itself around his waist. "Uhm...Rin-"

"NYEE NYEE , Yukio! " Rin hugged his twin from behind and snuggled into his towel covered head. "Your Nii-san wouldn't ever do that to you."

Yukio sighed in relief from his brother's words and his posture relaxed. His brother's hugs were not foreign or unwelcomed to him. Especially now when they both needed each other so much.

"Unless she asked me, of course."

"Nii-san!"

That's it for this chapter! I hope I have you interested. :v

Anyways things will stop getting sappy soon but until then here's this touching little scene.

Until next time - ShadAttack


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Reason is You.

Hellloo! Time for a new chapter! This one will probably be a little saddening,just as a warning. But, hey.. BONDING TIME. Things are bound to look up soon. Trust me!

Kazuto Kato owns Blue Exorcist. I am not her.

The night went by peacefully after the bathroom incident. Both twins felt closer than ever to each other, it was almost as if they were young once more, sitting in Father Fujimoto's lap. Nostalgic, almost was their freshly strengthened bond. They both both felt as light as air when they went to their shared room and laid down in their beds.

The next morning, same as always, Yukio was up before Rin, taking his time pulling on his uniform for the day. He looked over at his twin, sleeping peacefully on his own bed and sighed. How were they going to do it? How were they going to get Rin to learn all of this stuff while also training him with his flames? Yukio stressed silently to himself, but one look at his brother's relaxed face was all he needed to calm back down. They WOULD do it. They couldn't fail. Not this time. Yukio wouldn't fail Rin like he had their father.

Incidently, the situation they were both now in reminded Yukio of a time when both of them were much younger...

7 years ago

"Rin! Rin, where are you?!" Father Fujimoto was running throughout the deserted city streets, his heart hammering against his chest as he panted.

It was just flower! Why had Rin reacted that way? The priest rounded a corner looking for his son frantically. Fujimoto didn't sense a demon lurking anywhere, nor has any other exorcist notified him of one in the area, so that wasn't going to be a problem. But what was is that he was missind one of two son's.

The paladin was getting desperate now to find his son. He could be in danger outside the churches wards. His flames had sparked some earlier that morning, making the priest worry about the seals on Kurikara. And of course, worry about Rin. But to do THIS..over a flower.

-With Rin-

Rin was sitting in the back of an alleyway, curled up with his knees to his chest as he cried softly, a small crumpled flower in his small hands. The flower was once a brilliant blue. The beautiful azure reminded the young Rin of what color his eye's were when he looked in the mirror. Almost sapphire-like and seemed to glow.

This isn't what Rin was so upset over, however. It's not even the flower, really. It's the color. It was the same color as the fire that always seemed to appear in his dreams. The same color as his eyes. He hated them, hated their color. The fire burned all over his small frame, so hot and everything seemed to be destroyed by it. The flames frightened Rin. He didn't understand them. Why did they taunt him, whispering to him to burn everything around him. To destroy it all. And what scared Rin the most is sometimes in his dreams he did. He listened to them and killed everyone in his sight, no matter who they were He has killed everyone at least once in his dreams. Tou-san, Yukio, the other priests at the monastery. No one could stop him as he would wickedly laugh, shooting the bright flames at those he loved and listen to them scream in agony from his fire consuming them until they were nothing but charred husks It was dreams like those that showed what a monster he truly was. A demon. Just like everyone called him.

Rin clutched the squashed flower closer to his chest and bit his trembling lip as he heard his father's calls from the distance. "T-Tou-san..."

"Rin! Haa...There you are! Thank goodness! What were you thinking?!" The relieved priest wrapped his strong arms around the small child once he had him in his sights and lifted him up into his arms. He alternated between scolding him to giving him the most crushing hugs and sloppy kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead.

"T-Tou-san.. No! Let me go, I'll hurt you again!" The small bluenette struggled in his father's arms, pushing at his chest with his little arms. As Rin struggled Fujimoto's expression saddened tremendously.

"Rin.. What on earth are you talking about? You can't hurt this buff stallion!" He laughed heartedly and puffed out his chest, choosing to ignore his son's struggle in his grip.

"No! My dreams,Tou-san you... You die. Everyone does.. " Rin's little head dipped down in sadness and his struggling ceased as the priest's eyebrows lifted in concern and worry for a brief moment before a smile crossed his face. With gentleness almost unknown to Rin, Father Fujimoto rustled a hand through Rin's untaimable locks and chuckled.

"You listen here, little guy.. No one's gunna die anytime soon. You shouldn't worry about things like that at your age.. " He kissed his son's forehead lovingly and hugged him closer. "You're just a wee pup."

"But...Daddy..the flower..it's the same color as the fire that hurts you guys. The same that's always on me..." Rin argued softly, fiddling with the flower in his hands.

Fujimoto instantly looked at the flower in his son's hold and frowned deeply. Blue fire. .. Rin was seeing Satan's flames and possibly his own. In his dreams, too. Could it be that the Kurikara wasn't able to hold Rin's powers for much longer? The poor boy must terrified.

And Fujimoto had never noticed...

"Look at me, Rin.. I'm fine.. You're not hurting me. Those are just bad dreams. They aren't real. " He attempted to reassure the frightened child in his arms. But it seemed more like he was trying to reassure himself.

He pulled Rin up so his small head could lay on his shoulder while he rubbed his back. Even if Kurikara's started to fail, he wouldn't let Rin be taken by Satan. Not his son.

Rin began to sob into his father's shoulder, his small frame shaking as his tears soaked Fujimoto's cloak. But the priest didn't care, all he cared about was Rin at the moment. " T...Tou-san .. Why do I have these dreams..? " He asked after calming himself down enough to speak again.

"I don't know, Rin.. But I do know is that those dreams can't hurt you. But just to reassure you that you're okay, I will watch over you tonight while you sleep, okay?" Fujimoto began walking with Rin out of the alleyway and back into the street when his cellphone began vibrating in his pocket. "Hello? Yes, I found him. We're on our way now. No, let Yukio talk with him when we get home. I know he's worried but Rin's fine. Okay..okay...Fine. Goodbye, see you soon." He quickly placed his phone back into his back pocket and sighed, looking at the child in his arms. "Your brother is going to kill you when we get home."

The paladin felt Rin give out a tiny shiver from his words and he gave a light chuckle. " You'll be just fine, kid. Yukio's a big'ol softie. "

-Back at the church-

Rin was immediately cornered by his younger brother, who frantically asked him a multitude of questions he couldn't quite answer them all.

Nevertheless, Rin felt a lot better having spoken to his father about his dreams, and though Yukio was still left in the dark about it, Rin had a feeling that there were some things his brother wasn't telling him either. So now they were even. Not that Rin was keeping score.

-Present-

Yukio shook his head of the memory and smiled slightly. Later that night Tou-san had told him about the dreams Rin had been having and why he got so upset about the flower. Still to this day, Rin avoids the color when he can.

Having been reminded of the memory, Yukio frowned when his thoughts turned to their deceased father and the dire situation they were now in. It was a lot for two fifteen year olds to bare, then again.. Yukio has always done well under pressure. Rin, however...

'That doesn't matter now' Yukio sighed silently looking at his twin's sleeping face before heading out of the dormitory. He would regret that decision later when he was hungry due to him skipping breakfast, but at the time Yukio could care less as he walked to the school.

'He WILL be ready. Nii-san can do anything he sets his mind to.' Though Yukio would never admit it, he had always been jealous of that fact. Still, Rin was going to have a hard time today, he was normally late in the mornings because he oversleeps, so Yukio felt no harm in not waking him up today.

Rin was going to need the extra sleep. He starts his new training sessions today...

That's it for now guys! Remember, if you want a pairing leave it in a review and I'll do the most popular.

Next time we see Rin's classmates for the first time and a section with Mephisto and the Vatican.

Until then.. -ShadAttack


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the gang.

So sorry about the delay! I'm in a bunch of AP and college classes this year, it's ALOT of essays and junk. So updates may be sporadic.

Also there's been a whole lot of things going on at school and home right now so please forgive me if I take too long.

EDIT: So I've re-wrote this chapter SEVERAL times to get it how I like it so I'm sorry for the delay once again I could have had it done sooner xS

On with the story!

Rin was walking through a cavern, a variety of twists and turns confusing the hot-headed boy.

It was dark. So dark, Rin used the walls as his bearings as he walked through it. His footsteps echoed and only the sound of the occasional dripping of water to contrast them.

" What is this place...? How did I get here?" Rin said as he leaned up against the stone wall. Where did this place end? Rin felt as if he had been walking for hours endlessly in the dark.

Rin felt one part of the wall shift inward under his hand, with wide eyes he looked to where he felt his hand was as the cavern lit up in an odd white-purplish glow. It almost had a reminisce to one of the books from the bible Rin remembered as a kid. But...which one was it..again?

"When fear has you crippled and shaking in fright, take your sword in your hand and fight.."

Rin had to stop in his tracks to listen at the words being sung in the distance. He opted to go torwards it simply because it was his only option, lest he roam these tunnels forever. With a nod of his head, determined, Rin made his way torwards the singing, listening to it get louder and louder as he got closer.

" With my guidance and light, and the sword gripped tightly in your hand, you shall preform my wonders~" The voice sang, much louder than before and Rin turned a corner into a heavily lit room with a burning bush in the middle.

'Something about that last line is familiar..' Rin thought to himself as he stepped tentatively closer to the burning bush. What was it? Why was this familiar? It wasn't exactly like what he was trying so hard to remember but he was sure that last line was from something.

"My child, why do you resist me so? Who made you? Was it not I?" A wicked cackle erupted from the voice and suddenly up in Rin's face was a man with blue eyes with red irises. Satan.

Suddenly Rin remembered the book from the bible this reminded him of. It was Moses. Minus the Satan part, the burning bush, the sword acting as the staff was all incredibly similar to it. This was when God told Moses he needed to aid him in freeing the Hebrews out of Egypt and out of Pharaoh's hold. Rin shivered slightly when he noticed that Satan was adorning a pharaoh's headdress. He guessed that now he was in a similar situation, only with Satan being his Rameses, keeping him prisoner.

"Why? Why are you here?! Leave me be, you have taken away my father, you will not take me!" Rin grit his teeth at the 'man' in front of him, his fists clenched in anger.

Satan threw his head back and a sickening cackle escaped him, a long serpent-like tongue flicking out past his lips. " GWA HAHAHA! Oh, my darling son! Your daddy is right here in front of you! What a sad day it is that my own flesh and blood would forget!"

Rin began to shake in his anger, he was gritting his teeth so hard they were beginning to ache from the pressure. "You are NOT my father! You never will be, you're just a demon who uses the weaknesses in people's hearts to turn them against God. That's all you are. Deception. And I WILL NOT fall for your tricks again." Rin finished his short rant and swiftly turned on his heel and began walking back out the way he came.

Satan growled deep in his throat, his blue flames beginning to creep onto places on his form. "You think your precious GOD can save you?! He can't burn you to ashes as I can! He doesn't have a physical form to strangle your lights out, or help you! You have nothing! No one! Come with me! I can give you so much more power, you can't even imagine, my son!"

Rin whipped around to snap back his retort as blue flames sprouted on his body, mimicking Satan. "I...am NOT your son. As far as this concerns you, my father is SHIRO FUJIMOTO. I will NEVER be your son!"

Satan's shoulders shook with laughter as he held his stomach. " Look at yourself! Not my son, eh? Then what are those flames of yours from,huh?! Certainly not from that damned priest or God. You ARE my son, whether you like it or not you are evil, dark-hearted, and wicked! And you always will be! For all eternity! GWAHAHAHA! THERE IS NO SALVATION FOR A DEVIL LIKE YOU AND ME!"

Satan continued to cackle while Rin's eyes widened in horror from the realization when he looked down at his flame covered hand. This color blue. Just like his eyes.. Just like the flower. This color he hates.. was apart of him for the rest of his existence and he could do nothing about it.

It was the color of sin itself and it disgusted Rin.

He gave out a shakey breath as he tried to calm himself to will away the flames he had called forth in his anger but to no avail. With a frustrated growl, Rin threw himself at the devil in front of him, biting and clawing. This was the man that had did this. ALL of this. Everything that has ever been wrong in Rin's life was because of the man many call his father. He bit, he clawed, he roared in his overflowing fury, his flames burning everything around him but not the bush off by itself set with holy fire.

"DON'T YOU MOCK HIM. " Rin spat with such venom that he felt his features shift to that of a more demonic theme, his nails becoming claws, his teeth daggers, and he eyes blazed that wretched blue he hated with a bright red iris to complete the look.

He slashed at the devil under him, listening with a deep satisfaction when he heard skin ripping and the gush of the blood covering him, splattering against his face and soaking his arms. A twisted grin began to disrupt Rin's pretty face as an insane laughter bubbled up in his throat.

Satan's laughter only increased tenfold as Rin continued to enjoy mutilating his body, enjoying the blood splattering against his skin, the sound of the flesh ripping from his claws. He couldn't help but grin. "GWAHAH HAHA! LIKE FATHER LIKE SON, EHH JR?!" A serpent like tongue flicked out between his lips as he cackled, looking at his son with an increasing sense of pride. His vessel was almost ready. Just a little more ...

Rin's fire burst out of him in erratic waves as he roared in fury. This man was annoying him. Rin vaigly thought to himself. Kill the man. Kill. Kill. KILL...

He was just about to bite a chunk out of his father's neck when Shiemi's frightened voice caught him off guard.

'Rin...please...it's okay. You don't have to protect us anymore..just PLEASE come back to us!'

He stopped mid bite and his eye's widened in horror as he realized what he was just about to do. He was covered in blood. Blood that he had enjoyed being splattered against him. His nails had bits of flesh shoved up in them making Rin almost gag at the sight. Why? Why had he thought these terrible things? Why had he enjoyed doing such monstrous actions? It sickened Rin. Disgusted him.

His flames died down in their ferocity and his features returned to normal. Quickly he looked down at the ground where Satan was and found nothing but a scorched cave floor equipped with various scratch marks from his claws. In his rage Rin hadn't noticed that the man had disappeared. Or if he was even there at all. He looked at his clothes but the remnants of his loss of control was still evident all over him making Rin's eyes roll to the back of his head.

Until all he knew was black.

Suddenly Rin's world was brought back with an intense light as the holy fire burst from the bushel at Rin incasing him in a fiery dome. Rin instinctively threw his arms over his face to protect himself. He figured holy fire would not react well with his DNA. But instead of pain Rin found comfort in it's hold. Peace..and a happiness Rin had only just grazed a few short spells in his life.

He slowly removed his arms from his face and looked about the fire tickling his skin and blowing back his hair. "it...doesn't burn?"

"There is much hardships ahead."

Rin awoke gently from his slumber, a cold sweat drenching his clothes and sheets. With a sigh, Rin eased himself up off his bed and peeled off his filthy shirt. He quickly went to take a shower,without even glancing at the clock to see what time it was, knowing he was already late.

After his shower, Rin quickly eased his way into his clothes, wrapping his tail firmly around his chest before putting on his shirt. As he was brushing his teeth absentmindedly Rin glanced up to the mirror and saw dark bags under his eyes, making them almost look sullen. But what really caught his eye was the color.

No longer were they the bright, beautiful, disgusting blue that Rin loathed so and now were an almost grey, with small specks of blue to add to them.

To say Rin was confused would be an understatement but nevertheless weirder things have happened in his life, like being the son of Satan for one. Rin made his way out of the bathroom,making sure to grab Kurikara and walked out the door, and arrived at school within minutes.

However, Rin did not realize that he had slept through the school day and it was time for Cram school to start. It wasn't until the large clock that loomed overhead chimed alerting him of what time it was.

"Darn, already? How long did I sleep for?" Rin said to himself as he walked into Cram class before anyone else and sat down back in the back corner of the room. Unusual from his normal spot in the front, but Rin had the feeling his classmates wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe if he was lucky they wouldn't even notice him up here.

It was around three minutes later before the others started piling in. Bon being the first with Shima and Konekomuru following closely behind him as they sat down in their spot. If they had noticed Rin's prescense they made no indication saying they had.

Next was Izumo and Paku, who looked like she didn't want to be here, as usual, with Shiemi following behind the two of them nervously. She probably was scared thinking about having to sit next to him. IF he was in his normal spot that is.

Still seeing Shiemi again reminded Rin of his dream making him shudder silently and close his eyes to calm himself down before he did anything stupid. He rubbed at his temple in circular motions as he heard his brother make his way into the classroom.

"Hello, class. Today we will be discussing how we can subdue a higher level demon. Such as a ghoul or humanoid." Yukio adjusted his glasses looking around the class, searching for someone until he subtly caught sight of Rin in the back and cleared his throat, nervously.

It was Ryuji who decided to speak up to the class with a raise of his hand. "Pardon me, sensei. But a humanoid? Like the demon kings?"

The young exorcist shook his head. "We are still not quite on that level yet. But, yes, in a sense that is a humanoid demon. One that takes on a more human-like form either to decieve humans or simply because that is their preference. However, only demons with a high power level can accomplish such a thing. As in their nature."

Konekomuru hesitantly raised his hand next. "B-But sensei...Isn't this a bit TOO dangerous for Ex wires like us? I mean...given what just happened with the Earth King..and Uhm..your brother.."

'Leave it to Konekomuru to lump him together with that pompous demon king. He was trying to protect them all.' Rin made a silent tsk to himself at the thought.

Yukio made a quick glance at Rin then he sighed. "What happened with the Demon King was an unfortunate turn of events. But it helps if you learn by experience. Though it may have been too much at once to deal with. " He scratched his cheek anxiously, a habit he had picked up from Rin and went back over to his desk and pulled out two small round disks. Seemingly made of silver. "Which is why I am taking the necessary precautions so that will not happen to you lot again. Now everyone come and pick one slab of paper from one of the disks. This will determine your partner for this activity."

One by one each of the students went and picked up a sheet of the paper, of course Takara stayed in the back of the room playing with his puppet. Suddenly there was a shout from the front of the room.

"RIN? I got Rin?!" It was Suguro, much to Rin's dismay. And he decided to make his prescense known by retorting his own comment.

" Not like I want to be paired up with a rooster freak, anyway. " Rin swiftly blew a piece of his hair out of his face as he loomed over his table in the back of the room at them.

Startled, all of the ex wire students, once again except for Takara, and some gasped while others gave a frightened step backwards.

"What are YOU doing here? When did you even get here?" Bon's face meshed into something akin to anger and he grit his teeth at the young demon a ways away from him.

"Oh you know... I go to school here. Just like since the first day of school. " Rin rolled his eyes and made his way down the aisles and next to the multi-colored haired male. He kept his face neutral as he,too, grabbed the remaining slip of paper from the disk and gave a small pout. "Looks like we're stuck together, rooster-freak."

Rin passively waved off Bon's glare and looked over at his twin when he let out a hard sigh. "Yuki-sensei, what do we do now?"

His brother clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Rip the paper into three pieces and write these symbols on the back of each of them.." He wrote out three symbols up onto the board with chalk. "The first one is Onz. Then Cet. And lastly Yers. These are the three sacred binding spells that can keep higher demons subdued for a brief time. It may not seem like much, but a few seconds in the heat of battle could mean life or death." Yukio gave Rin a long stare, making the older twin gulp.

Bon grabbed Rin's piece of paper, who gave a yelp and protested, and did as Yukio instructed, having already finished his own. He figured the demon would find a way to screw it up. Plus he wanted to get this activity over with as soon as possible. So that meant if he had to do the work because Rin was too slow for his tastes he would.

Rin huffed slightly, crossing his as as Yukio continued explaining in front of the class.

"Yers is, of course, the weakest of the three. Normally if done correctly this spell can hold a higher level demon for around thirty seconds. This can vary, however, there is a larger chance of it being less than thirty due to this particular spell being weaker." A picture of a small ghoul that had possessed a dog's corpse was depicted being encased in a blue square-like cage. Really though, Rin thought it looked like a bunch of scribbles.

"Next is Cet, while more powerful than Yers off on its own, it can only hold humanoid demons for a short time. Though with non humanoid it can hold them for a few minutes. " This picture showed a humanoid figure that looked similar to Rin in some ways, the long elf like ears and a tail. It was crouched down, secured in a diamond shaped container, that glowed a faint purple. It almost seemed like electricity sparked through the barrier.

"Now Onz is the most powerful of the three. With a crowned barrier glowing a faint pink, it can hold a humanoid demon for hours and it can subdue them with an electric field. " The picture this time was of a humanoid demon standing and it's face was scrunched up in pain, it made Rin let out a small shudder.

Rin thought long and hard about the information he heard then his brows furrowed. "But, Yukio what about a demon KING? If we could have captured Amaimon then why didn't we?"

Yukio gave a sigh, and shook his head at his shorter twin. "There is no full proof way to capture a demon king at this point in time. So as to you second question... there wasn't a way that could have turned up differently. Not unless backup came sooner to aid us in the fight." He looked at Rin with an unreadable expression for a moment then shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Now...on with the lesson.."

"It is time we recaptured the son of Satan to make sure his destructive nature doesn't harm anyone else!" One of the elder council members shouted.

"He's a threat to Assiah's way of life. The natural order will come undone! We must dispose of him!" Another stated, slamming a fist down onto the table.

"Now, now... You mustn't get so upset, dear council members. " A purple-haired man stated folding his gloved hands out in front of him.

"Mephisto! You're the one who convinced us to allow the boy to become an exorcist. You STILL defend him when he has done nothing but cause mayhem? Speak!" One council member from the left side demanded.

"Ahh~ Yes, my youngest brother is quite a handful. But! Fear not, members of the Vatican! Rin will become a proxy for you and your order. A worker bee, if you say. With just a little push, Rin will soon become a better demon slayer than any before him!" The demon king dramatically announced to the whole room almost obnoxiously, his arms flung to his sides.

"Enough to defeat Satan?" One asked from the middle.

Mephisto gave a grin at the question, almost mischievously. "Yes, enough to defeat Satan. He has his flames after all. If he could learn to control them FASTER..."

"...And what if he betrays us? What then? He will have full control over his powers!.." One pipped up from the side, prompting two or three others to nod their heads in agreement.

Mephisto tapped his beard slowly, his lips pursed and his foot tapping in a fake thoughtful pose. Instantly, his face twisted into a devious smirk as he looked at all of the Vatican members before him.

"Then we kill him. Simple."

Many members of the Vatican looked about to one another, some nodding at the other until they all turned around and looked at the demon before them,as the head member spoke. "Very well, Mephisto.. We shall grant this small request. In exchange for us overlooking the incident with the Earth King.. Rin Okumura must now complete the exorcist exam three months earlier than the other Exwires. He will preform it here, rather than at the school. And it will be us that decide if he passes or not."

Mephisto chuckled. "But, of course, council members. Rin Okumura shall be ready to take the exam in the given time before then. " He tipped his hat and waved his umbrella in a farewell gesture.

"He will be ready! When the day comes, my youngest brother will be ready to take on the devil himself. Just you wait! Ta-Ta!" With a poof of pink smoke, Mephisto was gone from the court room, leaving the council members alone to discuss amongst themselves.

The Timelord waltzed back into his office at True Cross and spun in his leather chair. "Ahah...ahaa...BWAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOODNESS, THAT WAS POSITIVELY THE BEST ACTING I'VE DONE IN CENTURIES!" He squealed, hugging his stomach tightly as he struggled to contain his laughter.

In the midst of his laughter, a small green hamster trotted up to him and sat on his desk, its pink little nose twitching as it sniffed around. A small squeak escaped it, hoping to alert the older demon of his precense.

Mephisto stopped laughing and lifted up the small creature."What is it, you cute little thing? What do you need?"

The hamster went up Mephisto's sleeve and popped up in his pocket,nibbling on a honey candy. Mephisto rolled his eyes as the hamster and gave a small smile.

"I am NOT surprised..."

So that's the end of this chapter! If you're wondering why Shiemi seems like she's becoming Rin's interest right now, it's only because she had calmed Rin down during the fight and I would imagine that would have some effect on Rin.

Any who! I'll see you guys next chapter! -ShadTastic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Life Anew

Hello! Uhm.. Well I'm sorry about this story if you don't like it you guys... But if want me to continue you gotta tell me. I won't feel the need to update if many don't like it. I gotta have feedback because that's how I know I'm doing okay.

This story came at a difficult time for me..I'm still techniqually out of it yet but it has gotten better but it's not gone YET. It really makes me feel a lot better writing about someone who has problems in their life same as anyone. I make Rin near depressed and have people there, despite the issue, to be there for him no matter what. That. My dears, is a true friend.

That's what we all should be to each other.

In truth, I wish I had friends like that. But I don't trust many people anymore.

Enough of this crap though, let's begin the story!

Rin fell to the hard ground, panting heavily as his sword fell to his side. In his peripheral vision he saw nothing but breast making him scutter away with a startled yelp. "O-Oi! Keep your boobs outta my face, hag!" Rin sputtered, looking anywhere but at the woman.

Said woman stood back up, her sword laying on her shoulder as she tilted her head in a bored fashion. "Hag? ..."

There was a sudden pressure on Rin's face as the woman slammed her foot onto his face and pushed, giving him quite a view of her panties. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A HAG, YOU MANGY DEMON-BRAT?!"

"A-Ah! Gomen'nasai! Nah, agh!" Rin pushed at her leg, noting the light stubble from shaved hair and tried his hardest to appease her. "S-Shura-Sensei!"

"YER DARN RIGHT YER SORRY! 'EM ONLY TWENTY-FOUR YE DEMON!" The pressure of the redheads foot increased on Rin's cheek.

"AH! Sensei! Please! " Rin practically begged his teacher, the pressure on his cheek making it hard for him to talk.

Shura gave a hard sigh and lifted her foot off his cheek, enjoying the sight of the red mark in the shape of her sandal. "Good. Now yer lesson's gunna be A LOT harder than it was going to be. No silly candle lighting for you anymore! We take it up a notch! Now... Get up!"

With a kick to his side, Rin quickly scrambled back up onto his feet. "W-What did you have in mind?" He asked a bit hesitantly, cautiously watching his teacher's expression.

A smirk formed across Shura's face as she clicked her tongue. "First lesson.. " Rin only had time to squint up his face in confusion before he was kicked in the stomach and slammed into the wall. "Always be on yer guard, kid!"

Rim grunted in pain as he pulled himself out of the crushed wall and popped his neck. "Got it, sensei. Let's do this!" Rin quickly got into a defensive stance and looked at his teacher.

They charged at each other, Shura's slicing at him with her sword and Rin dodging the best he can. Lunge. Slash. Dodge. For three hours this continued until they both fell to the ground struggling to catch their breath.

"Haahh... You..You did good today, kid. We've been at it for a while now. We can stop.." Shura's says this while really not wanting to continue herself.

"Sooo...I can leave? We're done?" Rin asked, hopefully, sitting up to look over at his teacher.

"Hah! Yer funny! We're nowhere close to being done~! That was just part of yer training for the day! We've still got a lot to do if ye want to pass that test! Now, let's get busy!"

Rin slowly made his way upstairs to his room, groaning as he laid his tired body onto his bed and snuggled into the sheets.

Suddenly, there was a dip in the pillow beside Rin's head making him open an eye and see none other than Kuro looking down at him curiously. Rin smiled and gave him a small scratch behind his ears making the cat demon purr and snuggle into his hand. It always made Rin feel better being around Kuro. He was a good company to keep around. A good friend indeed.

"Rin~ I've been waiting for you for hours now! Where have you been? Your training sessions only last for two hours!" The cat sythe spoke in Rin's mind, making him groan from the reminder of his brutal training session from earlier.

"New training...need to prepare for the test faster.. I only have around four months to do it now..The Vatican made the deadline closer." Rin replied lazily and closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to sleep. However, it seemed Kuro had other plans for Rin as he patted at his cheeks with his paws and mewed softly.

"Rin! Riiiiiin! Come on! Don't fall asleep, I want to play~" Kuro whined and laid himself onto Rin's chest, twin tails swishing behind him mischieviously. He gave light nips at Rin's ear and cheek, hoping to gain his attention once again. It seemed to be in vain, unfortunately.

A light snoring sounded from the half demon making Kuro's ears perk up and look at him. "Sheesh. Must have been REALLY tired..." Kuro gave a disappointed sigh and hopped down off the bed and trotted down the stairs, hoping to maybe bother Ukabotch a bit before he took a nap. It was pretty dark in the kitchen currently, making Kuro wonder if the cooking demon was already asleep in the cabinets.

What he wasn't expecting was a pair of clawed hands to quickly lift him up off the ground and hold him tightly to his chest. It was so sudden all Kuro could do was give out a startled meow before he was taken out of the dorm through the window and up onto the roofs. Distressed, Kuro began to struggle in his captor's hold, not being able to grow into his larger form due to the constricting hold.

There was a rough snack to his head, making him stop and look up. "Hush. You will wake up, otouto. And THAT," The captor squeezed the cat demon's neck tightly making it harder to breathe. "Would be a bad thing for you to do. If you be good and let me use you as bait for otouto then maybe I won't feed you to Behemoth. Probably." The man seemed to ponder what he had just said until they landed in front of a large gate on the ground, with faces of the damned and the eyes of many demons littering the gold frame.

The Gehenna Gate, Kuro's green eyes widened as his struggles came back full force. He didn't want to go back there! Not again! He bit and attempted to claw at the man holding him, only to be tossed into the gate, now unable to get out now that the gate had ahold of his fur. Frightened, he began to call out to his master. "Rin! RIN! HELP ME!"

Despite his efforts, it seemed Rin couldn't hear him in his slumber, and as Kuro slowly was pulled under the tar like substance, he caught the glimpse of his kidnapper. A man with circus pants and a sucker stuck in his mouth.

He had to get back to Rin. Kuro thought fearfully, as the last off his vision was covered by the gate.

There was a musky scent in the air as Rin wandered through what looked like a castle. It was old style, torches lit and everything! No electricity, no nothing. Rin pouted a bit at the revelation as his walked his way down the long corridor.

What interested him the most was the fact that the torches were lit up with blue flames. But for some reason, Rin thought nothing of it as he confidently made his way to the end of the long hallway. He watched as demons of all kinds flinched and bowed politely to him as he passed by. Rin could pratically smell their fear, and with a smirk he entered the largly decorated doors in front of him and didn't pay attention when they closed promptly behind him.

Rin knelt down onto one knee and lowered his head. "Father.. I have returned to update you on project 'Assiah'. Status:...Stable. There seems to be no suspicion from the others about your plans. The Exorcists are oblivious to my intentions.."

A dark, thick presence that lingered in the room he was in nearly choked Rin, though no reaction came from his body. He wished he could move on his own! But instead he was stuck watching and doing what his other self did.

"Good... Our plan is working flawlessly then. This is good. Rise, my boy. You have done well. But I need you to do one extra thing for me when you return to Assiah." A deep, bone-chilling voice called out to him from across the room.

Slowly, Rin's body stood back up and looked at the man. He was sitting atop a thrown, his body and several areas around him was covered in bright, blue flames, much like Rin's own that covered his body as well. His long, black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the excess framing his pale, defined face. His vibrant blue eyes stared into Rin's own, making him give out a slight shudder though once again no reaction from his other self.

Rin couldn't help but think this man looked a lot like him. But he couldn't be who he thought he was right? He was talking to him like they were all buddy buddy! Rin would never do that to Satan! So why was he now?!

Satan smiled cruelly and twirled a long, wild piece of his hair as he stared at his youngest son. "What I need you to do, and quickly I might add... " He gave a light chuckle watching Rin's face slightly show curiousity. " I need you to kill Yukio Okumura. Your younger brother."

The devil's voice was careful, he was waiting to watch Rin's reaction. To see if he was really going to do it. It made Rin's other self a bit irritated to know that even after all that he has done to prove his loyalty, his father still does things like this. Testing him. Well, Rin has had enough! He bit his lip to bite back a negative comment and looked his father in the eyes.

"Father... I have but one question..." He let out slowly, so as to not to upset his king. " Why is the Paladin important enough to waste time in killing? He can't possibly pose that much of a threat to your plan can he? He is but a weak human."

"Ahhh~ THAT, my dear boy, is where you're wrong! You see... A profit of mine came to me last night.. And he told me that both my sons, born of the virgin mortal, Yuri, would rise up and defeat me."

"But, father-" Rin attempted to defend, a small unnoticeable bead of sweat running down his cheek.

" Which is why, YOU will KILL him for me! PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO ME. IF YOU TRULY ARE MY SON, YOU'LL HAVE NO PROBLEM KILLING A MERE MORTAL, NO? GWAHAHAHAHA!" Satan began to cackle, his personality changing dramatically from a calm, playful demeanor to a more cruel and insane one. It made Rin swallow a lump he didn't know he had in his throat.

"Yes, father. I understand. He will be killed quickly. " He gave a small bow while on the inside Rin was screaming bloody murder at his other self to tell Satan he can stick it if he thinks he was going to kill his own brother for him. But, his cries went unheard by his body as it quickly retreated out of the darkly lit room and closed the tall doors behind him.

"For Gehennah's revival. It must be done." He nodded to himself as a laugh started building up in his throat until he began to cackle madly in the hallway. It caused the many other demons down the way to begin to tremble in fear of their prince's barely contained sanity.

Rin was woken up by Yukio, who, from the looks of it, was still in his pajamas. It made Rin wonder what time it was, but from the looks of the dark room, probably sometime in the middle of the night. Yukio didn't even have his glasses on.

His brother was looking at him with a worried expression and laid a hand onto his forehead. He instantly recoiled and made a grunt. "Nii-san! You're burning up! What happened? You were talking in your sleep.. " Rin felt his heart skip a beat. So it was just a dream. Good. But Yukio had heard him, not good..

"Ah... Yeah, I had a pretty screwed up dream. Probably from being so tired from training with Shura-Sensei. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine! Uhm ... But I'm super duper sorry for waking you up in the muddle of the night with my talking! " Rin gave an embarrassed chuckled and scratched at his head, noting the damp feeling from his sweating and decided he definitely needed a shower in the morning before he left for school.

His bother watched him for a moment longer before shaking his head and making his way back over to his own bed. "Goodness, Nii-san ... Don't do that to me. You sounded so upset. Go on and go back to sleep, I don't want you to be late for school in the morning. " Rin chose to ignore the 'but you probably will anyway' that his twin muttered before curling back up into his covers.

When he heard his brother's breathing become steady he let out a soft sigh and quietly made his way out of his bed and gave a short glance at the clock. It was half past four in the morning. Ehh Rin had been up later than that before. With a small grunt, Rin walked out of the room and made his way down the stairs.

"Kuro?" Rin whispered, knowing the small demon would be able to hear him if he did just that and awaited a response. When he was given none, he let out a sigh and made his way down the hall to the showers, figuring that Kuro had gone off somewhere. He was a cat in a sense, after all. So he had some tendencys to run off late at night. Therefore, Rin thought nothing of it as he stripped off his damp shirt and freed his tail.

It would take an unexpected comment from someone tomorrow to make Rin realize that Kuro was gone.

There it is! Chapter four is done! I wrote this all mainly in one setting ang again when some of it mysteriously deleted itself. What the heck phone.

Anyway! Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear from you!

Until next time, my lovelies~

-ShadTastic


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5: Without Trust, Words Mean Nothing

Hi! So sorry this took so long! I've been super busy with all kinds of things! But! It's here now and ready for action!

I go in and out on fandom's sometimes. Depending on what mood I'm in, that's typically what I write about.

Except for Danny Phantom and Spiderman. I shall always be into that.

So yay! On with the story!

DdddddDdd

Rin sighed boredly as his teacher droned on and on about nuclear war and doom, or something close to that at least. He shifted in his seat, wincing when he felt his tail tickle the front of his chest. Rin resisted the urge to scratch and turned to look out the window, absentmindedly looking for his furry companion.

It was odd, he thought. Kuro normally showed up around this time to sit in the windowsill because of the sunlight that drifted through them. Rin let out a small laugh at the thought of a demon enjoying napping in plain sight of a school full of exorcists in training. He drifted down from his high as the worry settled back in.

Where was Kuro?

Though Rin was worried about his friend, he couldn't help but feel excited about Fall Break. A whole week of no school. Plus, he didn't have Cram School after school today. Trying, but failing to contain his excitement, Rin tried to shift his thoughts from Kuro and focus more on the clock at the front of the room. He death glared the clock for taking its sweet time turning.

At the sound of the bell, Rin all but sprinted out of the classroom after grabbing his sword and backpack. He continued down the hallways until he exited dramatically through the end doors and threw his arms up.

"FREEEEEEDOM!" He felt his tail give an excited giggle from his shout. He fell onto the grass near the sidewalk and rolled around in it, something he'd seen Kuro do when he was extremely happy. Rin had always denied the comparisons made by his brother about him and a cat, but it seemed he was more like one than he thought. With a small giggle Rin rolled toward the dorm on the other side of the clearing, not even stopping when he heard an 'ahem' directed towards him.

"Nii-san...Is there a reason you're rolling around in the grass? It rained yesterday..." His brother chided from the sidewalk, seemingly disapproving Rin's choice of travel. Yukio pushed up on his glasses and curiously watched his older make his way to their dorm.

"I'm free, Yukio! There's no Cram School today, school's out for fall break! I get a WHOLE week off! I'm super happy!" The older gave a small cheer and stood from the ground, dusting himself off and shaking the dirt and grass from his raven locks, choosing to ignore the look of disdain on Yukio's face in favor of stretching.

"You have Cram School DURING the break, you know." Yukio sighed, dusting off his brother's stained shoulder.

"I'm free, Yuki! Don't bring me down yet, I feel GREAT!" He jumped slightly in the air. With a noise similar to a meow, Rin tackled his brother in a hug, making the younger stutter.

"N-Nii-San! Why are you so excited?" Yukio held onto his glasses to keep them from falling off and gave a small pout at his twin.

"Because! Free time! No school, means more training time, Yuki! I'll ace that exam easily with the week I'll have to train with Ol' Big Titti-"

Rin was kicked to the ground by a sudden boot to his face.

"Oi, kid! What do yah think yer sayin' about me, HUH?!" Shura growled and put pressure on Rin's cheek, giving him an unneeded view of her panties.

Rin felt his cheeks grow a shade darker as he shut his eyes and pulled himself up from the ground after pulling his teacher's foot off of him. He felt pieces of wet dirt fall off of his face and grimaced. Great, now he needed a shower.

"Ah...Shura-sensei. It was a compliment! I promise!" Rin waved his arms at the angered older woman and grinned. "Honest!"

Shura felt her anger dissipate a bit and she placed her hands on her hips and sighed sharply turning to look at the other more mature twin with a look of guilt. "Aye, Aye. But, go on an head up to yer dorm, kiddo. I need to speak with your brother here for a moment."

Rin became embarrassed from the downplaying and he got up off the ground, muttering to himself and pouted, before turning around and heading towards the abandoned dorm.

The older woman immediately narrowed her eyes at Yukio as soon as the older twin had left and frowned. "Vatican say they don't want me trainin' lil shrimp anymore. " She sighed and pulled her long red hair out of its ponytail and shook it.

"WHAT?! But, Rin-" The young exorcist started before being cut off by Shura.

"I know, kid, and I'm sorry. Blame Baldy if you have to, but I can't go up against them anymore on this. They won't budge, an I've tried my hardest to get them to see reason. They will not extend them deadline, and now they won't let me train him anymore." Shura looked down at her shorts and brushed off some dirt with a hard sigh.

Yukio looked ready to shoot something. "They aren't even giving him a chance anymore! What of the agreement with Mephisto?!" He gestured wildly, upset immensely at the situation. He couldn't tell Rin any of this.

He had to make sure he remained calm, otherwise what happened at the campsite could happen again. Only this time, Yukio wasn't sure if they would be able to stop him.

The older exorcist shook her head."He agreed to the new deadline. Swore he'd be ready for his exam in four months. Told em if not, he'd be more than willing to kill em himself. Happily even. Damn, demon." She scoffed and looked to the side, her arms crossed over her chest.

Yukio glared at the gun on his holster and clenched his fists at his sides.

What is he going to tell Rin?

He was definitely speaking to Mephisto about this, and so help him if the demon taunted him.

DdDDdddDd

It had been three hours and Rin was beginning to panic, where on earth was Kuro? He figured Yukio was asked to go on another mission he wasn't allowed to tag along with, so he wasn't that worried about him. Normally, the cat would've shown up by now asking, sorry, BEGGING for Rin to feed him. But, he was nowhere to be found, and Rin was really beginning to freak out about it.

Kuro was his familiar now. His responsibility. Yet, he'd gone off and ignored him, in favor of sleeping yesterday. Had he hurt the small demon's feelings by doing that? It wasn't really likely since Kuro probably knew why he was so tired last night.

So where had the cat sythe gone, in the time he was asleep from the time he woke up. Not to mention, what the heck was going on with his eyes this morning?

At that thought, Rin quickly stood up and bounded for the nearest bathroom in the dorm and took a deep, calming breath before looking into the mirror.

He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw his normal blue eyes staring back at him. Well, at least they were back to normal. That didn't mean he had to like them.

With a small sigh, Rin ran a hand through his shaggy hair and began shedding his clothes. He needed a shower and he was already in the bathroom anyway. He had a lot on his mind and hopefully, a nice, hot shower would help take his mind off of some.

He was sure Kuro would turn up eventually. After all, cats wander off everywhere sometimes, and they always come back. So, it should mean the same for Kuro, right?

Rin turned on the shower head and adjusted the temperature before stepping in and letting out a puff of air when the hot water touched his pale skin.

The youngest demon felt the dirt and grime wash off and run down the rest of his body and he closed his eyes and let the water run down his face.

His mind began to wander to the insecurities that were plaguing him at the moment. Would he be able to pass the test, truly.

He knew he had been constantly assuring those around him that he would, but he really had his doubts.

His breath began to pick up in his distress as he washed the soap over his body.

If he doesn't pass this test...he'll fail everyone he cares about. The friends he once had, Yukio, Shiro, even Shura-sensei. If he doesn't pass the test…

If he doesn't pass this test he'll die.

His heart picked up as he held onto his head, gripping his hair in panic. He began to pant, breathing becoming harder and harder, while he lowered himself into a sitting position in the shower.

With a burst energy, and a cry from within himself, Rin lit up in flames, and the water quickly evaporated before it reached the young demon's shaking frame. He let out small, anguish filled cries when he felt the heat from his fire, not burning, but not a comforting heat either. Rin opened eyes and found himself and the shower completely ridden with his flames. The blue fire scorching the walls and beginning to melt the showerhead above him from it's radiating heat.

He cried because he had no control. Over anything. Not his life, his powers, not even himself.

He cried because all he seemed to do was hurt those around him.

He cried because he couldn't protect those he loved.

Rin's face contorted and he glared hatefully at the flames, its color seemingly mocking him as it licked away at the paint on the walls, happily.

Stop..

Stop mocking him..

STOP IT!

The flames only grew bigger from his anger and they quickly engulfed the entire bathroom he was sitting in.

That only seemed to anger Rin more as he ripped at his hair and growled, shaking from side to side in a burst of rage.

The flames responded by engulfing the hallway outside the bathroom.

Rin seethed and stomped over to the mirror in the quickly deteriorating bathroom and glared at his reflection. His flames made themselves into makeshift horns atop his head. His teeth gnashed harshly against themselves, a bit of blood dripping from his split gums. His ears stretched to that of a more demonic appearance and he could see his tail swishing behind him with a puff of fire at the end.

He felt disgusted and outraged as he watched it swish from side to side in his anger. He glated at it in the mirror.

Just another attribute that links him to the genetics of his father. His biological, king of all demons, father.

He looked over to see his kurikara gleaming at him from beside the shower, it as well lit up in his flames as well.

He stomped over to it, releasing it from its sheath and seeing even more flames burst from the sword that only fueled his anger.

"With this sword…." He brought it back over to the mirror and watched his sporadic tail from it once more. "...I will rid myself of one attribute that links me to the monster, Satan.."

He lifted the sword slowly, never taking his eyes off the tail in the mirror, and swiftly brought the sword down.

A clawed hand quickly caught the sword before it could slice through its target.

"Otouto. You shouldn't do such a thing to yourself. Your demonic features should be something you show off with pride. " The earth demon sighed and tsked his youngest sibling before, almost gently, taking the sword out of his grip and into his own.

"You are a son of the Demon King. You shouldn't try to hide that. It's stupid." Amaimon glanced down at his panting sibling before he sheathed the kurikara once more, watching in mild interest as the flames that were growing all around them evaporated in the air immediately from the action. He looked down at his kneeling brother with a stoic face.

Said teen shook his head. "What are you doing here...? Haven't you done enough..?" He whispered lowly. Seemingly completely out of it, staring at the cut on his hand from holding his sword incorrectly as it quickly was healing up.

Amaimon looked down at the teen and tapped his chin, placing the sword under his arm. He thought about what the boy said, he thought about what the boy had went through.

"Haven't you?" He said simply making Rin look up at him in surprise.

Rin took it as a jab at his lack of control and he stood, a bit of his flames sparking atop his head as he growled at the older demon. "What the hell's THAT supposed to means?!" He grit his teeth together when the taller simply looked at him, boredly.

"I mean, what you do for the humans. All you do to keep their trust , yet they still hate you and attempt to destroy you. So, why do you do it? You have family in Gehenna. Those that care about you. Why do you stay?" The earth king tilted his head at Rin.

Rin's angered disappeared and was replaced with a more saddened expression. "Because, while they may not care about me, I still care about them. I don't want to let them down. I don't want to fail them.." He looked down at the boxer shorts that clung to his still dripping form.

"You already have."

Rin flicked his head upwards, accusatively. "Excuse me?!"

"I heard the largely breasted woman and your human sibling speaking of it. The Vatican set you up to fail, and they know that. Yet they won't tell you that. They want to see you fail. The woman told your human brother that she was no longer allowed to train you. Otouto, if you stay here...you'll die."

Rin lifted a skeptical brow. "-And what are you here doing, huh? You going to feel sorry for me, or something?" Rin growled in fake anger and looked away from the demon.

"No, Rin. I'm here to SAVE you. " Amaimon looked at the smaller demon. "Do you want to sit here trying to succeed while everyone around you that you claim are special to you, bring you down and set you up for failure? Come home with me, Otouto. You can belong, and you can become what you were supposed to be at your birth. "

Rin looked up at his brother with interest. "..And what's that?"

Amaimon gave a small smile. "A Prince of Gehenna."

Rin looked down at the sword in Amaimon's arms in thought. If he went to gain better control over his flames he wouldn't technically be letting down anyone.

The Vatican certainly wouldn't have any room to complain if he returned with full control.

Plus, Rin felt he had a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't let Satan mess with his head any longer.

He was going to become strong.

Stronger than he could ever become in Assiah.

He was going to become strong… so he could go up against the King of Gehenna…

...and Rin was going to win.

With a small smirk, Rin glanced up at the older demon, a fire that had been previously extinguished elite once again in his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go."

DddDdDdd

Sorry, it took so long. I wrote this all in one sitting so I'm sorry if IT feels a bit rushed.

Also can I just say, that Rin throwing the tantrum earlier was making me laugh because I was reminded of an angered cat? HAH, oh my gosh.

Be sure to tell me what you think.

Until next time-ShadTastic


End file.
